


Things Not To Take Pictures Of

by Lisa_Frank



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: "nudes" taken, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Funny, Hand Job, Humiliation, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Frank/pseuds/Lisa_Frank
Summary: On a list of things not to take pictures of Raphael knew sexualised snap shots of his oldest brother would be the first thing. He however, decides to do it anyway. But how did he even get to this point? And what would happen if his fearless leader ever found his secret digital stash?





	1. The Shell-Cell 2.0

The shell-cell was nothing more than an easy to use quick texting and phone call machine used in dire situations. It had no other options, short memory and most of the effort behind the device had gone into the outter shell design. It had been Michelangelo that had first suggested the upgrades. When Leonardo first heard he waved his hand about stating it was just an excuse to take stupid silly pictures and distract them from missions. This did nothing to Mikey's confidence and the ninja found his little brother arguing back. With vigour Leonardo hadn't seen in a while he argued as to why it could be an asset: from taking pictures of suspicious locations, recording the voices of unknown or new thugs for future identification, video recording of activity that could possible incriminate those out of the turtles reach or just simply be reviewed more than once during Donatello’s detective work. There were many important points pulled out of the hat and the more he spoke easier it was to sway each of his brothers. And sway his brothers he did one by one. For it held the best upgrade of all: making their lives as ninja crime fighters a little easier.

After many minutes discussing the new instalments the smartest of the four cracked his knuckles and disappeared along with everyone’s cellular device. He added sensitive functioning cameras, voice recording programs, updated the storage systems, increased memory data, increased the map range of the implanted tracking device and of course made the screens a little bigger for navigational purposes. Other buttons were added to allow quick access to the camera and voice recorder as time in the streets of New York would not wait for no turtle.

Raphael had regretted being the first to back up his little brother the moment he saw the new and improved “Shell-Cell 2.0”. Within the first week all his brothers had taken a liking to the improvements apart from Raphael. Every time he had to take a look at the god damn thing and navigate he grumbled and grouched like an irritated old man. It was annoying and unnecessary and he wanted nothing more than to chuck it at Michelangelo’s thick skull. Sure he had a good laugh every now and then when he received humiliating criminal footage of one of his brother’s mishaps. Sure it meant he got to take some ridiculous pictures of Casey when he’d had one too many past his limit. And sure, it was useful in the practical sense when out and about on patrol. Yet it simply wasn’t enough for Raph to like it.

The thing was bulkier and took up to much space in his belt. He didn’t know how to turn off the stupid vibration settings it was automatically set on. When he tried to navigate the blastered device it also ended in fits of rage because it failed to recognise his large mutant fingers. Many times Raphael had purposely “forgotten” the stupid electronic when out on patrol. And if there was one thing he hated more than that device it was Leo lecturing him when he found the phone littered around the lair afterwards.

For the first few months Raphael and his shell-cell had been the worst of enemies and no one had missed a moment of it. However, it was in the fourth month did Raphael’s attitude towards it miraculously change. Suddenly he held it in high regards and more importantly: wouldn’t let anyone near the bloody thing. Many a time had he stupidly forgotten it behind a cushion on the couch and many a time had he freaked out if anyone even tired to physically pick it up and hand it to him. He never opened it up near or next to anyone else and he only opened it up within their presence if it was absolutely necessary. He often said good things about it when Donatello inquired if he was still having problems and all complaints and grouching ceased. His strange protective and borderline obsessive behaviour regarding his phone had left all family and human friends rather suspicious.

But how did this change in attitude come to be? What kind of scenario had flipped Raphael’s feelings towards the amazing and intelligent Shell-Cell 2.0 like a light switch? Now that was something Raphael could clearly and fondly recall.

In recent years many things had happened between him and Leo. Some were good and some were very bad. One argument had really put a number on the both of them. Words had cut deep and fists had bruised one another. At one point, though both couldn’t remember who had done so first, weapons were drawn and flesh was slashed. What separated that moment from all the others was it hadn’t been in the comfort of the lair and it hadn’t been in the presence of family. Both had gone past logical thinking and once the first drop of blood was drawn no one retreated or thought twice about how far the fight could go. Both by the end had been badly abused and Leonardo had eventually gained the advantage. Halfway through a battle cry and a high angled diagonal slash he realised the true goal of his attack and purposely sabotaged it. The blade luckily scrapped the surface of his plastron and he jumped backwards in shock. Finally seeing the sights before him Leonardo wanted nothing more than to just run away from all this mess they'd caused. Yet when he turned to do so Raphael was so shaken he only saw what he could describe as red. He lunged forward at the fleeing turtle and put his sai to work. What had started this fight was no longer remembered. Despite his aggressive attacks his sibling managed to restrain him and put an end to the assault. What followed next was an onslaught of tears and realisation from both ninja. As Raphael was overwhelmed by his own rage and thoughts he let them flood out into the open. He had said things he had never thought he’d openly admit to and things he never really knew he’d felt before. It had been the rawest moment in their relationship.

From that experience onwards the two managed to talk to one another like normal mutant turtles. Leonardo had offered clarity, understanding and even brought up some of his deeper thoughts to the surface. The two had managed to renew and fix their brotherly bond but it had left Raphael feeling numb and exposed. His elder brother had given him so much comfort and physically cooed him like a baby in response to his brother's inner turmoil. It had left him feeling rather loved by Leo for the first time in as long as he could possibly remember.

And as time passed by and they fell back into their comfortable character traits Raph found himself getting angry at the stupid things Leo did and Leo backed away once again. It was clear that now such events had occured his feeings had changed completely. He wanted nothing more than his big brothers attention, love and praise. And as thoughts settled and feelings deepened and time speed up Raphael gained understanding of what he truly wanted from his brother: The closeness’ and the loving from their time of comfort. He wanted to be snuggled and spoiled and laughed with and cooed and have stupid arguments that ended with two heated worked up bodies that needed attention.

But what has this amazing tale of self discovery have to do with the glorious and newfound love between Raphael and his cellular device? The answer is simple:

Master Splinter, in the 3rd day of the 4th month since the shell-cell upgrade, had decided to take leave for a few weeks and spend the colder days of the winter month in April’s apartment. This had given the brothers some time to relax and lighten up for a few days without their serious sensei. Michelangelo had been planning the prank of the centaury for Donnie and had asked Raph to help out. His task was but simple: record the event from the couch in secret for humiliating and entertainment purposes. Of course, not wanting to get in the way of evil at work he compiled and set up shop near the TV screens in wait for the right moment, camera app ready whenever.

 It had been the longest and funniest five seconds of his entire existence... or at least his existence since this morning. Donatello was not looking too happy, sprawled out on the floor, a sour expression close to that of hatred brewing on his face. Raphael let out a gruff roar of laughter as he ended the recording. Looking through the screen on his phone he could see Mikey double barrelling over in a fit of hysterics. His own hearty chuckles slowed down to a stop when he noticed someone else in the background. With quick nimble thumbs he zoomed in onto a leaf green face. Leonardo seemed to have also caught the act with his own eyes. He stood in the dojo doorway leaning on the frame with folded arms. The light behind softly glowed. He was trying in his best efforts not to laugh himself and instead had a sweet but silly looking grin plastered on his face. He shook his head lightly in Mikey’s direction and turned his attention to the victim in pity.

The sight of his brother in such a sweet pose left his mouth dry and his heart thudding. Without any thought he switched from video to picture and pressed the button. The soft click of the camera was music to his ears and later on during that evening he found he couldn’t stop himself from fondly gazing at it. It was rare they saw that kind of amusement in their robotic leader and he had no regrets in taking the secret image.

It was this one simple act that had changed Raphael’s opinion on the shell-cell for good. However, it was also the start of a very bad and addictive habit. The hot-head from this point on was powerless to stop himself and took pictures of his beloved brother at any moment for his personal collection. No picture was the same and no picture was unflattering. Each one was a reminder that Leonardo was perfect in every single way. He had become a pioneer in the arts of secret photography. He knew when to take the picture and how to make sure it went on unnoticed by his target.

Within a month he had accumulated a massive collection that he was very proud and protective of. If any of his brothers found it, especially Leo, he was a goner for sure. So it was clear he’d need to protect the shell out of it. Unfortunately he had a nasty habit of forgetting where he left it. When anyone was in proximity to the object it set Raphael off in more ways the one. The idea of his taboo and affectionate digital shrine being discovered was as exciting as it was mortifying; especially when Raphael upped his camera game.

It had been a risky, bad decision. An impulsive moment that had left Raph sweating with fear. But it had been the perfect moment to do it: Donnie in his lab, Mikey on the couch, Raph at the kitchen table and Leo standing at his side. With clumsy hands Raphael had “accidently” spilt his bottle, the glass shattering on the floor. He went to rise out of his chair and grumbled an apology but Leo stopped him with a smile. Without further ado the eldest brother bent down to clear up the glass and continued their prior conversation. Raphael swallowed hard and whipped is phone out quicker than a sai. He’d managed to capture his first sexualised shot of his brother: Leonardo bent over, arse up in the air and tail lightly twitching out of habit. It had been hard to pay attention to their conversation afterwards and he wasted no time later on that evening busting a nut over the image.

He had initially felt bad about taking the more sexual picture but after the next few raunchy pics were taken his guilt was thrown out for excitement. As his collection built he used them to fuel his fantasies, both romantic and sexual. After all if he couldn’t have his brother in reality why not within the depths of his mind pretend he could? The secret photo collection was a combination of fond loving memories and reminders of the tempting flesh that he could never really have.

But for now such thoughts were set aside. Currently he was too busy pushing himself further into his personal fantasy. With the shell-cell in one hand and his other shamelessly gliding over his cock he let out a heavy groan. He’d managed to get a sultry shower picture of his obsession, there first of its kind. He wore a calm and appreciative expression, eyes closed as his hand ran down the back of his thigh mid cleaning. Another churr bubbled up as he harshly thumbed his slit. As he squeezed and pressed and abused his aching erection he never once tore his eyes of the image. He wanted nothing more at the time then to slip up behind Leo the moment the others had left. Press up against him penis slipping between his ass and pressing up against the underside of his tail. Let his hands explore the scars on his plastron before slipping down to play with his dick.

Raphael came before he could even finish saying Leo’s name.

The clean up afterward had been lazy and full of grumbles. It was still the middle of the day and he would be shortly expected to go out on the patrol he agreed to so sleep was out of the question. Foot ninja had been spotted in the surrounding sewers areas seemingly searching for some unknown reason. As a part of an agreement Raphael and Donatello were to search opposite parts of the sighting area while Michelangelo and Leo spent some time watching over the fort. Before setting out the hot-head headed down stairs and ate a protein bar by the TV screens. He munched it aggressively when Mikey attempted to jest at him and angrily slipped away. As he left for his patrol early Mikey noted that he’d forgotten his shell-cell down the side of the couch and left it there. He was not gonna risk getting beaten up on a good day like today!

Had Mikey risked the wrath of Raphael however, the rest of the evening would have been a lot less boring for both the hot-head and his dear Leonardo...


	2. That fuzzy feeling

Two paths lay bare before him: Loyalty on the left and betrayal on the right. The Shell-Cell 2.0 rested neatly between both cupped hands. He had thought his resolve was stronger. Leo frowned at the phone he was balancing. He’d found it plunged between two cushions on the sofa forgotten and had known straight away it was Raphael’s. He’d picked it up confidently with intent on meeting up with his brother. There had been no intention of peaking into its contents. The plan had been to meet Raphael up along his patrol, help him finish and then perhaps go for a sewer run or a game of tag. Donnie had long come, gone and reported on his side of the patrol. A brief bump into Raphael along the way told Leo he was safe and sound and still out and about searching his side of the tunnels. A brief run in with Mikey also told him he’d apparently been ready to bow off some steam and Leo could use some of that energy right now. There was nothing like a good run to get the stress to roll off. The intentions had been innocent. Yet he walked no more than 13 steps from the exit before he became overwhelmed by a desire to look at Raphael’s phone; to breach his right to privacy. He sighed and lent against a dry sewer wall, weighing his options before him.

He knew of all his brothers that he was the most overbearing. No one understood that more than Leo did. They were his own feelings and they _smothered_ him. It was easy for his brothers. They could stomp off and get frustrated and disappear until Leo cooled down his mother hen act. However Leo did not have the luxury of avoiding himself.  He was the oldest and the most protective. He felt the ever present responsibility to know every single detail about his family. Otherwise how would he protect them? And now peering down at the black glossy screen of the shell shaped mobile Leo saw a secret he knew nothing of.

A secret he was thinking constantly about. It was beginning to drive him nuts.  

He knew just how much trust he’d managed to gain in the last few months. He knew how much of it he could lose if he was caught nosing about. If Raph even caught whiff of betrayal all the progress they’d made would simply stop. They’d spent the better part of the last five months rebuilding what they had previously lost. What they had previously never had. Their attitudes towards the other had changed for the better. That was very clear. While they were not perfect they were significantly better. They listened to one another, laughed and talked. In last the month or so Leo had to admit they’d slipped into old habits and had begun arguing again, but it was different. They didn’t carry one disagreement into the other. Sometimes they left stomping and slamming doors. Give it a few moments and they would come back to resolve it. In the past the older Raphael had gotten the worse a grip Leonardo had had on him. Now his resistance seemed to be waving and it left the perfect openings for Leo to reconnect with him. There was a sense of underlying peace between them. Could Leo really risk losing that again?

Yes. The answer was yes, he most definitely could.

The thought made him grimace but he accepted it for what it was. If their last fight had said anything it was that Raphael was a raw volatile being. When he kept to himself his thoughts feed on him like flames. He couldn’t imagine what a secret would do. . Festering until they were unbearable to contain. He did not want to leave Raphael in such a vulnerable state ever again. Not now when he knew just what kind of strain it puts on him. Just because they were chummy now didn’t mean Raph’s most destructive tendencies. His obsession with his shell-cell was a perfect example of suppression. He refused to share it, openly use it, talk about it or allude to what he used it for. It was way past bizarre at this point. Mikey had jested it was probably just porn but Leonardo did not believe it for a second. Heck he’d walked in on Raphael going at it in the shower room once and Raphael hadn’t cared much at the time. He made crude sex jokes whenever and did little to hide the dirty magazines that littered his room. Porn on his phone? That was laughable.

Leo was past worrying at this point. He was acting less of an older brother and more some estranged mother and he knew that very well. He’d tried for so long to squeeze a clue out of Raphael as o what was s darn important about his phone. One time Raphael had even ducked back into a warehouse full of foot ninja after being convinced he’d left the phone behind. Whatever Raphael was hiding on this phone was apparently worth taking any risk. And anything that affected Raphael like that would affect the team. In the end that really didn’t matter. It was all bullshit excuses to justify his actions. Jealousy and suspicion were the true feelings here. They’d spent so much time together of late. Sharing things they hadn’t shared before like when they were little. Yet that phone was too special to share apparently. He now knew things Michelangelo would kill to know, but he didn’t know what was on that phone. He’d made a show about being open on everything in his life to Raphael and singled him out from his brothers to prove the point. Still Raphael hadn’t entrusted him with this one secret. He honestly felt after all they had been through he had the right to know.

He thumbed the power button with a sigh and tipped the phone into his right hand. The screen light up with a white text box and four slots. Leo’s scrunched his brow. He should have known there would be a password. But he had made his choice and now there was no going back. The tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he quickly begun to type. He may not be a master hacker like Donatello, but he knew Raphael pretty well enough to figure out his password. He was a simple person when it came to privacy. He would choose something he could easily remember but something important; something that Mikey would think wasn’t Raphael’s style and it would mean something to him. He hummed when an idea came to his head and smiled when it worked. “LRDM” was the password; a combination of their initials. After all nothing was more important to Raphael than his family. A warm feeling fluttered through Leo’s plastron. It was somehow nice to know he thought of his brothers when he opened his phone.

A light went on in is head. That was right; Leo had just unlocked _Raphael’s Shell-Cell._ In an instant the warm feeling was smouldered. He took care to inspect each app and its contents. After filtering through unremarkable folders and games and notepads he clicked onto the ‘album’ folder. There was nothing remarkable there either. Just a bunch of photos detailing foot ninja and roof close ups. Suspicious activity with the purple dragons and a few incriminating photos of Casey Jones that April would love to get her hands on. Sliding quickly through the normal images he filtered through each one and nearly missed it. There was a blank folder file at the bottom of the pile neatly hidden in the corner. It was nameless. When he tapped it he was redirected to a nearly blank page. . There were two folders and the first one was labelled “Leo”. Curiosity overcame him and he clicked it with his thumb. His left hand, out of excitement, had found its way against his mouth and gently picked at the rough skin on his top lip.

At first he was confused, but as he kept scrolling through things became a little clearer. The album folder named ‘Leo’ was simply full of photographs picturing himself in various manners. The warm feeling flooded back through Leo like a crashing wave. They were such nice photos; they gave off this soft sort of vibe. They only theme seemed to be Leo was somewhere in the picture. Leo on the floor next to the sofa practicing calligraphy as he listened to Mikey’s rambling. Another he was carefully pouring tea. Then he was sitting in a beanbag reading poetry. Next he was arching his arms over him in a kata. There were countless photos showing countless scenarios Raphael had apparently captured. Was this really what it had been? Raphael was simply embarrassed that he had some nice photos of his eldest brother on his phone and maybe other folders of his baby brothers to? He back peddled out of the single viewing and inspected the overall file count. He gave out a low whistle in response. It seemed Raphael had not only been taking pictures of him but he’d taken nearly 4’000 pictures of him. Leo was more, touched, than he was freaked. He knew he should be just a little creeped out but found himself unable to feel so. These images were obviously special to Raphael for one reason or another. And that to Leo was a very sweet thing. Another sign Raph was seeing his older brother in a far more positive light. The pictures were far from malicious. They captured the finer moments in Leonardo’s day. When he was relaxed, happy, smiling and most importantly enjoying himself. That was something he knew he had issues expressing. Yet somehow Raphael had managed to capture over 3’000 moments of Leonardo doing just that: expressing himself. It made sense of him that Raph would not want to share this. He didn’t want to weird his brother out or potentially get into trouble. So he kept it to himself and made sure no one saw it. Sure he was being a bit too touchy about it but that was just Raphael.

Satisfied Leo had nothing more to be concerned with and that he had indeed solved the mystery, he back peddled out of the folder with the intent of shutting down the phone. Except he’d forgotten about the second folder next to the one labelled “Leo”. This folder was nameless. Well no t entirely. There was an Emoji of a heart.

Suspicion rose once more and his tongue clicked inside his mouth. He’d already butted in further than he should but he found himself unable to exit the album app. His eyes were burning a hole into the mobile’s screen. He couldn’t stop himself. Tapping the folder in question he moved the phone closer to his face in fear he might miss something. Eye flickering from one image to another, the colour slowly drained from his face.

“...Oh.”

 

\+ + + +  


The patrol was finished and he’d spent enough time loitering around the sewer halls and avoiding the return home. He had been way to irritated to simply just go back. He hadn’t wanted to cause a scene. Besides running into Donnie had for sure alerted everyone that he was indeed fine. What had got him moving finally was the realisation his Shell-Cell was in fact not on his person.

That was bad.

What if something had happened back at home and no one could contact Raphael? What if April’s plumbing had burst and everyone had gone to help her but not Raphael because he wasn’t there? Or maybe the mousers were back? Nah. None of that was a real concern because they were more capable to handle anything. The real horror was had Michelangelo touched that phone. And if he had, had he gotten Donnie to hack into it yet.

Paranoia was the ever present driving force that caused him to nearly knock into Leo. The present of his brother had set him off like an alarm. “Did something happen?!” When the leader shook his head Raphael became relieved. “I just thought I’d come and join you for a little bit.” He was going to respond but then Leonardo looked surprised, as if he forgot something. He then plucked _Raphael’s_ Shell-Cell out of his belt and handed it to him with a smile. The hot-head snatched and mumbled a “ _’anks_ ”.  His heart just dropped out of his arse. Had Leo snooped? Maybe Mikey had found it had handed it Don and then laughed his arse off showing it Leo and now Leo was pissed and decided to come find him and murder him in the tunnels!!! Countless thoughts raced through his mind. It was hard to saw though. Not with Leo offering such a sweet soft smile.

“Hey. Come with me, I want to show you something cool.” And turned on his heel before Raphael could response. Amber eyes turned to venomous slits. Now this was suspicious behaviour. Leo didn’t just show you ‘cool things’ in the sewer. He followed him carefully and noted they were heading away from home. Heading through sewer tunnels and pipes and short claustrophobic spaces a little out of way Raphael begun to practically shit himself with nerves. Every now and then Leo would peer over his shoulder the slightest and check on Raph. It would be expressionless and almost curious, but the moment he caught Raphael’s gaze the eyes softened and smiled at him. It did nothing to calm his sibling’s nerves and sent him further on edge.

_(he knows he knows he knows he knows somehow he fucking knows)_

It was all too eerie and all too unusual for Leo. He hardy smiled when they were out of the sewer, let alone every five seconds and especially at Raphael.

“Hey Leo, it’s a bit far aint it?”

“Shssss.” He ducked and disappeared out of sight and the “s” sounds trailed behind him like a snake. Raphael followed but wanted to run.

He ducked like Leo had and found himself shuffling through a small space that might have been boxed shaped. It was dark but after a while a shadow in front moved out of the way (he had hoped that was Leo’s shadow) and a warm glow filled the edges of the space. Lifting himself half through the wall’s exit he found the soft glow of fairy lights above his face. Leonardo was on the left and gently slid his palm onto his shoulder to help him up. He wore a bright smile that spit his lips apart. “Neat isn’t it?” It was a large room with a few steps in the corner that lead to a small upper floor styled as some sort of balcony. It had a banister and on its furthest wall, a small pull down ladder that lead to a floor up above somewhere, but the hole the ladder linked to had been bricked up. It appeared to be as if someone had been living here. The place was clean. Well, as clean as you could get in a sewer. It was also dry, save for a small pot in a corner of the room where it collected drops from a small ceiling drain. The pit pat of the droplet was soft and slow like a tap that hadn’t be closed tight enough. There was a makeshift bed on the ground made from various duvets and pillows and blankets; cosy and inviting. It reminded Raph of the forts they used to make in the dojo as kids. Lights hung limply off and around anything on the walls and ceiling. There were CD racks, posters, a small 6 inch screen TV and an old game console. There were other processions _neatly_ littering the place. It all felt, fuzzy, to Raphael. While he was most certain he had never been here before he felt some sort of recognition that was rooted deep within him. He turned to his brother and saw the giant expecting look and felt a pang of guilt in his shell.

“Yeah it is.”

His face softened in the most endearing way and the beak splitting grin settled into a closed smile instead. “You don’t remember it do you?”

“No...? Remember wha-“

 Realisation struck him like a bolt. That feeling of recognition was becoming overwhelming. He spun around and begun to closely insect details of the room a little closer. He felt like he was on the verge of a discovery. Something was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t quite spit it out. It was there but Raph was just having a hard time finding it. He grabbed the side of his head in deep thought and cursed. Leo chuckled. “We were kids, bout 7 or 8 even. Remember the little illegal adventures we used to go on?” Raphael groaned as the memory erupted. He nudged his face into his palms embarrassed. He turned around with a disbelieving look.

“No way...”

Leo nodded. “We accidentally found this on one of those adventures looking for treasure in the sewers. We made it our little hideout until Father caught us sneaking all the way out here and forbade it. Then we ended up having to move shortly after that.” He watched fondly as Raphael wondered the space, gently touching things as he went. There was some sort of child-like wonder in his expression like when they’d first found the place. “ _’Ow_ long ago?”

“About a month now. Found it on patrol and remembered it. Thought I’d fix it up and take you back here as a surprise. I was going to do a few more things first but then, well...” his voice trailed out until it stopped. That caught Raphael attention. He stopped whatever he was doing and turned to face him expectantly, but Leo didn’t continue talking at all. He just stared back, unreadable. “What?” He didn’t answer, just gave a flash of a smile, fake and sarcastic, before unfolding his arms and closing the exit tunnel with a homemade wooden door. Another lump formed in his throat and the feelings from their journey to this place started to seep around him. He began to mentally brace himself for the worst.

“Do you like it?” he was changing the subject. “Yeah it’s fucking great. So much beta than what we did as kids.” He let out a laugh, this time not sarcastic, and flung his head back to look at the other turtle. “Yeah, our stuff was still here when I found it. Right how we left it: out of date snacks and all.” The hot head grimaced at the thought.

“What ten years past the sell by date? Must been rank...”

 “Try _rotten.”_ His face turned coy before he turned back around, seemingly fiddling with something Raphael couldn’t see. He was starting to think Leo wasn’t even looking for anything. Raph let out a puff of disgust and fiddled with one of the CD racks, nervously. There was awkward silence between them. One that Raphael felt was purposely timed. As he watched the back of Leo’s shell he became all too aware of their placements: pray watching the predator for a reason to run. After all Leo may not be looking at him but he was most definitely w _atching_ him.

“Hey, Raphael?”

His heart was pounding.

“Yea Leo?”

“You know, I have an idea.”

“Yea.....?”

His head lowered and turned ever so slightly to the left. Raph couldn’t see the side of his face fully, but he could see the corner of that sharp upturned eye, and it’s smoky iris peaking back at him knowingly. There was something incredibly cocky about it, and something incredibly sexy. “We should immortalise this moment.”

If Raphael was able to speak clearly he would have, but the walls of his throat was quivering. . His fingers were clutching hard onto the CD rack and his knuckles were turning white. Leo’s eyes flickered down to his hand and back up to his face. Raphael’s knees felt like jelly. He turned around and lent his shell against the wall, arms pressed neatly behind him hidden. Leo looked down at the floor almost innocently. His eyes slowly slid upwards at his younger brother, almost beckoning a response out of him. There was no smile. “I think we should take a photograph to remember this moment, don’t you?”

“Fuck.” He didn’t even know he’d said it out loud until Leonardo whispered “ _Fuck_ indeed.” gripped the CD rack too tight out of fear and it snapped. The sound was like a signal to Leo. He pushed himself off the wall and towards Raph, face smug and eyes shimmering with amusement.

“Whats the matter Raphie? Don’t like taking pictures? Thought you _love_ doing that...”

Raphael flinched and stumbled backwards until he was at the wall. He should have moved away but he found himself stuck. Leo’s gaze was freezing him, his movements hypnotising him.

( _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck)_

No words could describe the fear pulsing through him in this moment. Leonardo knew. Leonardo fucking knew about his sick perverted photo collection and he did not look the slightest bit impressed. “L-look Leo I-“

“What?” the skin in his forehead scrunched in confusion, but the creases smoothed out as he gave a bright eyed grin. “Wanna just take mine instead?”

Raphael tried to bolt it, absolutely terrified of any repercussion. Leo caught the movement before it was even made and slammed him back into the wall with his forearm. He was going to make another passive aggressive quip, but Raphael’s breathing caught his attention. “Raphael calm down.” The ordering tone was lost of his second. Raph was panicking way to hard to listen to it. He did hear the sound of brick scraping against his shell as he was slammed back however and it heightened his sense of alarm. “If you don’t calm down you’re going to have a panic attack.” Leo’s voice still didn’t reach him and he was struggling back against his brother. His muscles flexed in response and his eyes slammed shut. His body as always in these moments did whatever it naturally felt like doing. In this case it shoved Leonardo away.

It was quiet after that. Raphael had lent forward onto his knees, pulling himself away from the wall. He stared at the ground as he tried to get a handle on his breathing. Try to calm himself down. Leonardo wasn’t attacking him and that meant things were fine.  When he calmed enough, it occurred to him he wasn’t hearing sounds of Leo’s movements and begun to panic again. Had he hurt him when he’d shoved him away? He bolted upright and looked ahead. Suddenly that fear was gone. What was there was a warm fuzzy, fluttery and **horny** feeling.

Leonardo had fallen back onto the makeshift bed. His elbows were bent upwards either side of his head. His right hand was in a light fist, resting gently in his other far above his crown. The long tails of his bandanna twisted around his wrists. One of his legs was bent and hovering off the edge of the bed. The other was bent just a little bit more but on its side, pushing the cover away from him. He was breathing hard and the yellow plates on his plastron rose and fell with each heavy breath. Raphael had the full view. He could see where the yellow plates became softer cartilage and skin. How it folded and curved against the outer sides of his groin and slid round to the back of himself. He could see the clear darkened yellow line where the plates met the soft slit of his protective pouch. He could see his ass. The cherry on the top was this: Leo’s tail was flat against the bed and pushed away from his backside. And judging by Leonardo’s face the exposure was intentional. From this angle he appeared to be looking down at Raphael; nothing unusual from before. Leo’s beak was in a fine smooth line, expressionless, but his eyes taunted him to move from the wall.

Raphael couldn’t stop staring at the view. His eyes were fixated on the soft sunken spot of flesh that was crudely staring back. Without thinking, he instinctively moved his hand to his belt.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Raphael froze a second time that night and slowly looked up. He met a burning gazes. Eyes tight just like-

“If you touch that phone I’ll break it.”

His hand closed into a fist in an attempt to stop himself. The hot heads nervous gaze flicked down between Leo’s face and Leo’s ass. He was unable to help himself and Leo begun to smirk. “Am I being too subtle? If I spread my legs any further I’m going to break them.” He shifted himself and made a noise. It was funny how things changed so quickly. Just minutes ago Raphael truly believed he was about to be disowned as a brother and possibly disembowelled. Instead his big brother was sending a willing invitation to whatever Raphael’s photos suggested. He grunted and flung himself towards his brother, void of all his previous fear. He lent down and hovered above him, wanting to touch but unable to bring himself to. Leo was still breathing heavy and his arms were still softly folded above his head. He looked down into his eyes with an incredible amount of guilt. “We really fucking shouldn’t.”

“You’ve been taking pictures of me masturbating without my explicit permission for god knows how long,” he hissed, “You have no right to talk about ‘what we really shouldn’t be doing’.” With that he lent his head upwards with the intent of giving him a rather provoking kiss, but the distance was too great so Leo settled for the second best option. He gave a playful lick along Raphael’s beak and made a soft churr. His thighs, previously spread, moved inwards until they touched his brother’s skin. Raph gave out a strangled noise that sounded all too much like a break of self restraint. He pushed his cheek down hard against Leo’s and rubbed them together before sliding into the groove of his neck. He smushed his beak against the skin, part biting part kissing part groaning into it. Dragging his cheek back against the forest green skin he directed his mouth to Leos.

First kisses were always weird There was too much saliva and over-exploring tongues that aimless circled one another. This kiss was no exception. Raphael was brainless as he initiated it. His thoughts were more focused on the image of Leo’s anus and the fact his cock was getting very hard. He lent down between Leo’s legs to rub at himself and churred loudly. It really did not take more than a few seconds to drop down and within an instinct he was rubbing harshly against his big brother’s slit. It was puckering and parting slighting as the groin filled up with its own erection. When Raph’s cock slid against it, the sides unfolded slightly revealing just a slither of Leo’s own manhood. The eldest gave out a deep whine and brought his hands down to grab at his brothers biceps. He squeezed them and let out a groan of his own.

The sound made Raph buck. It was a little too jerky and Raphael slid further up the plastron than intended. The sudden lack of pressure against his groin gave Leo the opportunity to drop down. The tip of his cock slid down the underside of Raphael’s as gravity pulled it downwards. It made the two of them shudder, and thrust against one another.

Leonardo blindly felt between them till his finger tips pressed against the slick tip of the other turtle’s erection. He quickly grabbed onto it and swept his thumb along the slit in soft circles. When Raphael began to buck he’d stop his moving his thumb and squeeze it hard. He loosened his grip and squeezed again in a pulsing manner until Raph got control of his hips once more. A spasm erupted into Raphael and one second latter he was cumming hard on Leonardo’s chest. Raph could feel the upward thrusts his brother’s pelvis made and how every few seconds he felt something hard and very wet make contact with the back of his thigh, but he found himself unable to string a coherent thought together. As he rode it out Leo pushed him gently onto his side and continued to jerk him off. He was painfully hard but equally devoted to bringing his brother off. He leaned down, nuzzling Raph’s cheeks and kissing the corners of his mouth, dipping his tongue against the inside of his lips. Raph’s feral grunts were slowing down, quietening, as he rode out his orgasm. Once he found himself again he grabbed the back of Leo’s head and pulled him into a grateful kiss. Leo churred against him.

“Good?”

Raphael hummed against his cheek and reached around to grab Leo’s tail. He pulled at it and rubbed along it’s undersides, listening to the harsh noises it pulled from his big brother. Sitting up he pulled Leo into his lap and continued to kiss him. It was sloppy but that didn’t matter. Leonardo wrapped his arms around his neck and rested their foreheads together catching his breath. He let out a breathy chuckle.

“Is this what you think of Raph?”

Amber stared into onyx.

. “Do you go to bed at night and just flick through your little collection till you’re out of cum? Do you imagine this,” he rolled his hips and his flesh rubbed against Raph. “Or do you think of something a little more explicit? Bet you like to think of yourself as top turtle. I kick your ass at training and then you pin me down and show me who the big brother really is? Fucking me until a break control completely and beg for it,” Raphael’s churr vibrated through the both of them. “Or maybe it’s not like that. Maybe when I’m teaching you a lesson you think of something a little more punishing. Want me to push you legs apart and treat you like a slut. So which is it Raphael; you riding my cock or sucking it?”

He was hard again and sliding up against Leo’s underside. He gave a groan of great need at the words, feeling the veins below twitch with desire. “Fuck **_Leo_** ,” the words croaked out between his churring, “Shit didn’t think you could dirty talk like dat.” Leo just laughed and twisted his fingers into the red bandanna. Playfully he pulled hard at the ribbon ties and Raph’s head rolled backwards. Leo leaned forward and nipped at the where the neck meet the collar bone and licked a stripe up to his jaw. “And I didn’t think you could say my name like that. But I do know one thing.”

“Yeah? W-whats that?!”

He grinned against the emerald skin and suppressed a chuckle. His fingers slipped out of the bandanna and he begun to untie it. He pulled it off him from one side and begun to sit up on his knees. He was now higher up the Raph, looking down at him. Smiling he begun to wrap the red fabric around his neck and gently tied it at the back. Those amber eyes stayed glued to his. Satisfied with the bandanna-necklace he grabbed the back of his head and pushed him into his groin. Raphael groaned as his face slid against Leo’s weeping cock

“That you are going to apologise for being a bad little brother.”

With a careful grip he pulled Raph’s face away from his groin and gently nudged the tip of his dick against Raph’s beak. If this wasn’t a clear indication of what he wanted nothing else was. Raphael’s fingers were shaking. The moment he parted his lips Leo pushed into that warm wet move and growled at the feeling. He felt something snap inside him and moaned in the moment. This taboo and almost degrading act made him feel hyper aware of their surroundings. He became extremely grateful they were not in the comfort of their own home. Raph’s eyes were open, but he dare didn’t glance up at his big brother. He felt a twang of humiliation when Leo pushed further into his mouth and told him to “ ** _make your big brother feel good._** ” All control was taken from him in this moment and he felt completely helpless as Leo pulsed inside him mouth. He could feel his gaze from above and it was heavy and full of lust. The humiliation of it all went straight to his cock.

He gave in to the urges these feelings were causing. He started to suck Leo off and run his tongue along the veins. He was exploring the shape, the taste and the feel as he had when they’d kissed. It was strange but arousing. There was a clash of emotions deep down within him that made him want to keep going. To bring Leonardo off and swallow everything he had to offer. The thought made him moan around it and in turn it made Leo start to buck. He was after all, a horny virgin teenage mutant boy with no experience from before this encounter, and far less masturbation experience than Raphael. He was already at his limit the moment Raph’s tongue swiped his tip. Moaning his brother name he began to slightly thrust into the mouth. His movements were shallow and he was trying to be as careful as he could manage. As great as it felt, it was Raphael’s mouth in the end of the day. He did not want to choke him or scare him out of any potential blow-job in the future.

“Shit Raph. You feel-Uh, You f-feel Nh, Raph-“

He lost it and bucked a little too hard. The movement was unexpected and Raphael accidentally bit down on the soft flesh making Leo half groan half hiss.

“Raph l-l-look at me...!”

He really didn’t want to. He was feeling absolutely emasculated in the moment, completely at Leonardo’s mercy. He was touching himself, rubbing his tail and fisting his cock as Leo used his mouth. Like fuck he wanted to look up and face that fact. “Raph... Look at me.” He was ordering it now and it made Raph nervous. He gave a noise of protest but Leo kept repeating his words. He gave in on the third order, bobbing his mouth up and down to meet Leo’s thrusts. There were various emotions swimming in his eyes as he looked up, eyes a mixture of adoration and lust, at his older brother. Unable to hold out any longer Leo blew his load and grappled onto his brother’s shoulders. There were intense noises and shouts as his body twitched. . He gave strained intense shouts as his body twitched. Raphael obediently suckled it all up as he went. He closed his eyes and focused on the strange sensations. It tasted horrible, the texture was thick and there was way to much, but it was Leo’s all each reason Raphael did not like it simply made him fist himself harder. The knowledge of the taboo act he was currently participating in brought him to a finish a second time.

The moment Raphael’s mouth let go Leonardo dropped backwards onto the mattress. His head hung over the edge but he didn’t care. He was still in the moment. Raph dropped onto him, head resting across his chest. They were both breathing hard, out of sync.

A good amount of time passed before they started to speak. They had silently readjusted themselves into a spoon position. . Raphael’s arms wrapped around Leo’s waist and held him tight. He could feel his firm plastron rise and fall against his shell. It was comforting but a complete 180 from earlier. . When Leo thought about it, their roles this evening had changed numerous times. It wasn’t an unusual observation though. They were always pushing and pulling against each other. Becoming aggressive one moment and then submissive the next. It was just now they’d apparently found a new boundary that wasn’t beating the shit out of each other to exploit. As he lay there thinking he heard Raphael’s soft sighs and felt his finger tips trace even softer patterns on his skin. It was new and something he could get more than used to.

"I’ve never felt like that before.”

“What, horny?”

He snorted and elbowed the plastron behind him. “Not that.”

“Den wat den?”

“I’ve never felt, loved like that before.” Raphael stiffened and the sounds of his breath ceased. After an uncomfortable minute he began to fidget. “I mean I just sucked yer cock it wasn’t something tha---“

Leonardo begun to laugh. The hot-head, in true fashion to his nickname snapped in response. “Wat’s so fuckin’ funny?!” Shifting in his spot, he twisted to face his brother still chuckling. “Not that. I mean that was amazing, please know that. But I’m not talking about that Raphael.” The anger slipped away in an instance. “Oh.” But it was quickly replaced with confusion. Leo was wearing that smile again. It was the one from earlier when he’d bumped into him and handed the phone back. The one’s he gave every time he looked over his shoulder. Once more he began to feel nervous and unsure of himself. Shy and sick all at once. Leo saw this and reached out, brushing his head with his palm.

“When I saw the pictures you took. I just had this wonderful feeling inside me. I’d never felt it before. It was all, fuzzy and warm and fluttery. And the more I looked, the more I saw how you must see me. . And I never thought anyone would be able to see me like that, you know?” Raphael knew that very well. He’d grown up just like his brother, a freak in the sewers. Ugly, lonely and fearful. “Just all these pictures and I’d never thought someone would look at me and think I was so-“

“Perfect?”

He hadn’t meant to say it. The slip came to him as quiet the shock. He had taken the hand that was caressing his face into his and held it by his neck. Letting go of it would be a dick move but he was so god damned embarrassed. It was worse humiliation than when Leo was fucking his face. He avoided looking at Leo, but the pull of his brother’s face proved too strong. When he glanced up he saw an expression he’d never seen before. The kind of expression he could never capture with any camera no matter how many upgrade Donatello gave it. It was the expression Raphael had wanted to see on his big brother’s face every time he looked at him. Suddenly his obsession didn’t seem to strange. He’d always been chasing after Leo in one way or another. Maybe these feelings had always been there? Deep down Raphael knew they had been. Those fuzzy, warm and fluttering feelings that made you shy and sick and embarrassed all at once. With every push of the Shell-Cell’s button he really wanted to capture what he truly desired. The look of love on his brother’s face.

He felt like his shell was melting off his back. Leo’s face was stunned. His eyes were wide and slowly blinking in disbelief. They seemed wet and glassy, like he might cry. He looked the most emotional Raph had seen him in a long time.

“You think I’m perfect?”

Something inside Raphael quivered and then finally, something clicked into place. The nervousness; the anger; the loneliness; it all disappeared. He felt, for a first, completely calm. For the first time in a long time he was honest to Leo, but even more so, for the first time in an even longer time, he was honest to himself.

“Ya. I think yer perfect.”

Leo made a noise and Raph thought the shock might be a tad to much. Emotions and Leo did not do well. He was the complete opposite of Raphael in terms of the heart. He was under expressive and suppressed things. Leaning forward he cupped Leo’s face. He had one chance to break the awkward ice between them and to say what he truly felt.

“Better than any stupid picture on my phone.”

Leo’s heart hammered and Raphael grinned.

“But most of all Leo,” he leaned in and bumped his beak against the other. With a smirk he nudged his face against his lovingly. “I think yer a fucking asshole.”

Leo’s face split into a grin and he closed his eyes. He felt Raph’s face snuggle against his, nudging and pushing and dragging in the most comforting ways. He’d never known Raphael could be like this. Letting out a shaking breath, he felt the most vulnerable he had since the big fight months back. He also felt that warm fuzzy feeling envelop him. When he opened his eyes, they were crystal clear and all they saw was gorgeous amber.

He returned the expression.

“Takes one to know one Raph.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long over due but I think it turned out better than I had imagined. It was also a completely different ending than I had previously envisioned. Originally it was not meant to be this, porn-y but hey! I am not complaining! It's my first proper work with explicit scenes so excuse any cringey lines! Let me know your thoughts and feelings. :) I know it's a little longer but I thought splitting it into three chapters would just be so pointless and the middle one would be so short. If you were someone who has been waiting for this second chapter, than I dedicate this to you. Thank you for reading hun :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was written whilst coming up with an idea for another one-shot revolving around the shell-cell. This was also meant to be a one-shot but by the time I saw the length of this one chapter I thought I might as well break it up into two bits. Please feel free to comment on anything I would appreciate it! I wonder, will Leo come across the abondoned shell-cell? And if so, will he resist the urge to see why Raphael is so protective of it?
> 
> Favourite moment: How many different ways can I say penis in one paragraph?


End file.
